The Sunnyvale
by OTHfanOC2
Summary: A new kind of teen drama about a group of teens livin' life, going to high school, but a few have some secrets. The main character, John, has a secret online life to most, Dennis, John's best friend, is harboring a secret crush on a girl, and lots more!
1. Chapter 1

_Pilot Episode (1): Introduced to a family with an abusive father/husband. He comes home drunk and starts beating his wife. In result, his wife, Debbie, and two teenagers, Megan and John, move into their parents and grandparents home respectively. John misses his first day of his sophomore year, while his girlfriend, Rachel, and two good friends, Roger and Dennis, attend their first sophomore day worried about John. Meanwhile, as Megan and Debbie return to their apartment to pick up some time, their husband/father, Jacob shows up. Finally, James, John's grandfather, is annoyed with John's sarcastic and care free behavior; and Mary, John's grandmother, just wants peace in her own home again._

Characters:

John

Rachel

Dennis

Roger

Megan

Debbie

Jacob

James

Mary

**Pilot Episode (1): 'A New Life, A New Beginning'**

**Scene 1**

_The story opens in a bedroom with a 16-year-old teenager, John, is sitting at his computer typing away at 1:45am. _

_Voiceover: Did you ever talk to someone, feeling like you know them inside and out, like you have so much in common with them, yet have never seen them face-to-face? _

_John looks over at his alarm clock, not stopping ramming away at the keyboard to give his finger's a rest, to check the time---which says 1:47am. _

_(The shot now becomes the computer screen, as John's conversation on AIM becomes visible. John is "that70show2007.")_

That70show2007: Wow, it's getting late, huh?

HerKis06: Oh, my goodness. You're right! I can't believe it's almost five already.

_(John looks confused, looking at his clock saying 1:50am. He starts to type, "Huh?" and then hits the delete button a few times and says...)_

That70show2007: Oh, yeah. I forgot where you live for a second. Lol.

HerKis06: Lol. Oh, my. And you've been talking for me for how long?

That70show2007: I know, I know. I'm so forgetful sometimes, and, hey, it is two in the morning.

HerKis06: Are you getting tired?

That70show2007: Uh, yeah. Kinda. You?

HerKis06: You betcha. I just put on some music though to help me keep awake. My Chemical Romance.

That70show2007: That's cool. Let me put on something, too.

_(John picks out of his CDs and pops it into his computer CD drive. Some music starts to play as he puts on his headphones to listen to them.)_

That70show2007: Ah. That's better. I'm listening to Green Day.

_(As the shot cuts out further away from the computer screen, so that now John sitting in front of his computer is visible, John's music starts to fade out as we, the viewer, can start to hear some commotion from the other room/outside.)_

_(There's a loud knocking and banging on the door, off-screen, still seeing John's room.)_

_"Let me in!", _the man's voice off-screen and outside says.

That70show2007: So how was that party last night you went to?

HerKis06: Oh, a blast. Things got pretty wild, and me and a bunch of my girl friends ended up skinny dipping.

That70show2007: Nice, haha, sounds like a blast indeed.

_Cut To: Outside of John's room, showing a woman, mid-forties, Debbie, blocking the front door entrance in tears._

Debbie: Go away! You're drunk! I'm not letting you know while you're like this!

_"You cannot keep me out of my own house, Debra!", _the man says off-screen from outside.

Debbie: Watch me!

_"You gotta be shiing me! I need to take my medication, Debra! Let me the fk in!", _the man yells at her.

Debbie: You should'nt even be taking that stuff while you're drinking! Please, just go away for the night and cool off!

_"Dad?", _a voice says off-screen to the man outside, as Debbie is listening. _"What the hell is going on? Why are you out here?"_

_"Your mother has gone AWOL and won't let me back into my own Gd-da house!", _the man, Jacob, says.

Debbie: Megan, he's drunk! Be careful, please!

_"I can see that," _Megan says.

_"You don't wanna let me in, Deb?", _Jacob says. _"Then your daughter will be out here alone with me!"_

_"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine! You can't let him in while he's like this!", _Megan says.

_Cut To: Outside---Jacob is standing there, while Megan is to the side of him. _

_"Oh, you're fine, are you?", _Jacob asks his daughter, Megan. _"Not for long", _he tells her just to get a rise out of his wife, Debbie.

Debbie: _(to herself) _Okay. Don't be afraid. Be quick. Be quick.

_(Debbie slowly unlocks the door and starts to open it a crack.)_

Debbie: Megan, get in here! Now!

_(Before Megan can go in, Jacob pushes the door fully opened, throwing Debbie to the floor, and walks in. Megan follows him.)_

Megan: (_helping up her mother; to Jacob) _Get out of here! What's wrong with you?

Jacob: Wrong with me? I'm not the one parading around the Elephant Bar at my luncheons and flirting with guys!

Debbie: Oh, for God's sake, I was not flirting with anyone. I went with my girl friends from work to celebrate Connie's birthday!

Jacob: Bullst. I'm not an idiot, Debra!

Debbie: No. You're a jackas!

Jacob: _(getting closer to her) _What did you say to me?

Megan: Dad, just leave! Please!

Jacob: Stay out of this, Megan. This doesn't concern you.

Megan: Oh, yes it does. Leave!

_(Megan tries to pull him away from her mother by grabbing his arm, and Jacob then pushes his daughter to the floor.)_

Jacob: Next time, that'll be harder, child. Now obey your father and go to your room, so me and your mother can talk.

Debbie: Don't you dare lay another finger on her!

Jacob: Or what?

_(Jacob slaps her and pushes her hard onto the kitchen floor. He then stands over her, hitting and slapping her face.)_

Jacob: This is what you get for cheating on me, Debra!

_(Megan desperately reaches for the phone and starts to dial 9-1-1. She gets to the first one, when Jacob turns around, takes the phone from her, and throws it at his daughter's stomach.)_

_(Debbie stands up and stomps on his toe.)_

_(Jacob shakes it off, getting even madder, and pushes her against the wall hard. He punches the wall a few inches from her face, making a hole.)_

Jacob: Next time you try to hurt me, that'll be your face!

Megan: _(yelling in pain and extreme fear, trying to get her brother's attention) _Call 9-1-1, John! Call 9-1-1!!

_Cut To: John's room, music playing through his headphones, and typing away to HerKis06. Close-up of computer screen._

That70show2007: Okay. Well I think I'm gonna head to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?

HerKis06: Of course. Goodnight. Oh, have fun with Rachel tomorrow.

That70show2007: Thanks. Clockwise to you with Jason.

That70show2007 and HerKis06 Have Signed Off

_(John takes off his headphones, and to his horror immediately hears his sister continuingly yelling, "Call 9-1-1, John! Call 9-1-1 now!!)_

_(John picks up his cellphone and goes to his bedroom door, opening it a crack, looking terrified.)_

_Cut To: The kitchen area---where Debbie is on the floor hurt, Megan, and Jacob._

Megan: You're hurting her! Please stop! Please!

Jacob: Yeah? Why should I, huh? She was cheating on my yesterday!

Megan: I don't believe you!

_(John runs out of his room, exposing himself to his family.)_

John: Leave, Dad. Now. I just dialed 9-1-1 a few minutes ago and they're on their way to the house as we speak.

Jacob: How could you, son? Your own father?

John: You are not my father. I don't know who you are.

_(Megan and Debbie continue to cry. John isn't crying, as he is trying to hold it in to avoid showing weakness and acting tough around his outraged and drunk father.)_

Jacob: Fine, since you had to go and call the fking coppers, I'll go. But this isn't over. Mark my words.

_(Jacob kicks a kitchen table chair over as he leaves the house, shutting the door on his way out.)_

_(Megan and John rush over to their mother helping her up.)_

Megan: Are you OK, mom?

Debbie: I think so. Thank you. Lock the door, John.

John: (_goes to lock it) _Of course.

Megan: Did you really call the cops?

John: Hell yeah.

_(Sirens are now in earshot, and as they look out the window they see a cop car parked outside their house with an officer walking up to the door.)_

John: Speaking of.

Megan: You guys ready for this?

_John and Debbie nod. The officer knocks on the door._

Officer: _(off-screen) _Officer Miller here. Anyone home?

_They open the door and let the officer in. _

Officer: We got a call from this address about a domestic violence report.

John: That would be from me. My father, hit my mother. _(he points)_

Officer: _(sees Debbie) _You OK, ma'am? You look pretty beaten up.

Debbie: I'm fine. I'll be OK.

Officer: Still, I think we should get you to the E.R. _(He calls for ambulance back-up over his walkie talkie.) _In the meantime, I'll need to ask the three of you some questions. Where's your father now?

Megan: We don't know. He left after my brother told him the cops were on the way.

**Scene 2**

_The scene opens on a sunny day in a nice neighborhood located in a small California suburbian place called Almaden Valley. The shot goes to in front of a two-story house. Now we're inside in the family room with an older lady sitting in a chair and and older man sitting in a green reclining chair._

_John walks downstairs and into the family room passing a grandfather clock which says, "9:03am."_

John: Morning, Grandma. Grandpa.

Mary: Did you sleep well? Was it too hot in your room? Were there enough blankets? Too many? _(she stands up and goes into the kitchen noticing he's rummaging through the refrigerator) _Oh, there's some cereal in the cubbard. And the milk's in the garage fridge, dear.

John: Thanks, Grandma. And the room's fine. Thanks.

_Cut To: A shot of the newspaper and then John putting it down to eat some of his cereal. Mary is sitting there too, buttering her toast._

Mary: So, how's your mother?

John: I haven't talked to her since last night. I think last night wi ll be forever dented into our memories. Traumatizing, much?

Mary: Well, as long as you three are out of that house. That's what matters now.

_"I've been saying they should be out of there for years," _John's Grandfather says entering the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Mary: Oh. Don't start now, James.

James: What? It's the truth. That Jacob has been pulling crap like this for years and he finally hit the deep end and went too far. I hope the cops catch him and beat him to death.

_(John's cell starts to rattle and buzz on the kitchen table. The screen says, "Rachel.")_

John: I should take this outside. Excuse me. _(He leaves through the backdoor)_

Mary: Good one, James. You've managed to make him feel uncomfortable in his own Grandparent's house.

James: Oh, don't give me that. The boy left to answer his phone. Dang it. What do sixteen year olds need with cell phones, anyway? They can barely drive and work.

_Cut To: John standing around the backyard next to a pretty big built-in pool, walking around it occassionally. He's talking on his cell with Rachel._

John: So, what did you do last night?

Rachel: Not much. Just did my usual homework routine and then watched a marathon of _Sex and the City _on _HBO_.

John: You are such a nerd.

Rachel: You're just figuring this out now? So, what happened to you last night? Burned the midnight oil with you little penpal?

John: _(laughs) _Kinda. Sorry I didn't call you back. Um, some things came up and, well, I'm living with my grandparents now.

Rachel: Oh, my gosh. Way to hold out on me. John, what happened?

_(John glances in the sliding glass door and sees Megan, his mom, and grandparents sitting at the kitchen table.)_

John: I'll tell you about it later, k? It's kinda intense, but don't worry.

Rachel: Okay. I love you, babe.

John: Love you too, Rachie. Bye.

_(They hang up and John walks back into the house.)_

Mary: _(to John) _Anything important?

John: Oh, no. That was just Rachel.

Mary: Ah, yes. Rachel. How is she doing these days? It seems like it's been forever since you two came over to go swimming.

John: Yeah. We've been busy. So, I hope I'm not interrupting anything here...?

James: We were just talking about the situation with your father.

Megan: If you use that term loosely.

Debbie: Well, we need to go back to the house to gather all of our stuff.

James: Absolutely not. He could come back anytime. Or even worse, he could be there waiting for you.

Debbie: Dad, he's not going to go back there. He'll be too afraid of the cops being there.

James: Still, it's too risky. I'll take the kids down there.

Debbie: Dad, I have stuff there too. Okay? I think I can manage. I'm not hopeless. We'll be fine. Okay?

Mary: James, just let her go. She's an adult.

James: _(shakes his head, giving up) _Whatever. You guys do what you want. Sooner or later, if this keeps up, Debbie's gonna end up dead. _(he gets up and walks out of the room)_

John: On that note, shall we go? It's moving day!

**Scene 3**

_The scene opens with the shot panning around inside Debbie's (old) apartment. It looks as if a tornado hit it, as everything's been turned upside down. _

_(Some chattering becomes in earshot as the door opens and inside comes walking in, cautiously, John, Debbie, and Megan.)_

John: Woa. What bomb hit this place?

Megan: _(looking around stunned) _Do you think he came back looking for us?

Debbie: Probably. And when we weren't here...

John: _(finishing her sentence) _...He decided to turn into Hurricane Jacob.

_(Debbie and Megan give John a stare for his comment.)_

John: What? You know, like, Amber Alert, Hurricane Katrina...oh, nevermind.

Megan: Look, lets just get our stuff and leave. This place gives me the creeps now.

_(The three go into their rooms and box up all of their belongings. They come back out, and John glances into the kitchen...)_

John: What---Woa.

Megan: What?

John: You don't wanna see this. Our house as turned into a crime scene.

Debbie: What are you talking about?

John: Look. _(he points to the kitchen wall)_

_(Megan and Debbie look and there the kitchen floor is trashed with food, etc, and on the wall is a lot of some red-like, think substance.)_

Debbie: Blood?

John: What the hell did Dad do?

_(Megan goes closer to the red substance and sniffs it.)_

Megan: Yeah, it's not blood. Got any fries?

John: Ketchup?! Why the hell would he put ketchup on the wall?

Debbie: To make it look like he cut himself. Or something.

John: Sick. Lets take Megan's lead, and leave this place. For good.

Debbie: I'm so sorry for this guys.

Megan: It's not your fault, Mom.

Debbie: I should've left him a long time ago.

John: You were trying to protect us, doing what you thought was best. I can understand not wanting us to grow up without a father.

Debbie: Really?

John: Yeah. But, Mom, we're grown up now. It's time to take care of yourself and do what's best for you. And us, too. And you know what that is.

Debbie: I know. It's just...twenty years we were married.

John: Yeah. In which time he cheated on you ten years ago, according to Grandpa, cheated on you definitely with that girl from Macy's, called us at nine in the morning from the beach---asking us for a ride home because he got stranded up there all night. Gee, I wonder what he was doing. And all along accusing you of cheating because you go out to lunch and socialize.

Megan: He's right. He's controlling and domineering. It's time.

John: Time to go. Seriously. I mean it this time.

_(They walk out of the house, closing the door. The shot now is from inside an empty house.)_

John: _(from off-screen) _Did I mention abusive?

**Scene 4**

_Scene shows three students sittng at a picnic table with random students scattered in the background. The setting is at their high school. Sunnyvale High. At the bench, is one girl and two guys. The girl is wearing a pink hoodie, and dark-blue tight jeans---physical features include brown hair and brown eyes, around 5'5", and 120 lbs. The one guy is African-American (black), 5'7", shaved head. The last guy is 6'2", a little chubby, white-caucasian skinned, etc. The black guy is Roger, the white guy is Dennis, both of John's friends. And the girl is noneotherthan, Rachel. They're all friends. Rachel and John have known each other since junior high; friends first, and then started dating during freshmen year. John befriended Dennis and Roger during freshmen year. They're all sophomores now. _

Roger: So, John's going through some personal crap, huh?

Rachel: Yeah. He was pretty sketchy on the phone; he didn't go into much detail, but it seems kinda serious. I should really call him soon. Plus, I really miss him.

Dennis: Okay. Stop. I'm eating.

Rachel: Sorry. But he really should be here for the first day of school, you know.

Roger: True. But he's not. His sister skip, too? Man, I wanted to see her.

Dennis: Still crushin' on her, I see. Dude, get over her. It's never gonna happen. Plus, she is the sister of your best friend.

Roger: Dude, everyone knows you're John's best friend.

Rachel: Best friend, good friend, average friend. Either way, isn't dating a friend's sister, ex, whatever, go against some guy rule?

Dennis: Sure does. See? She knows.

Roger: But, come on, she's a senior! I figure, if I play my cards right, I'll be able to take her to her prom this year.

_(Dennis picks up his cell phone and starts pressing buttons.)_

Roger: What are you doing, man?

Dennis: Checking the weather...in hell. Because, according to you, it's about to freeze over.

Roger: Man, shut up! _(laughs and hits him on the arm)_

Rachel: _(to herself) _I think I hang out with too many guys.

**Scene 5**

_Mary and James are sitting in their family room and talking, watching the news. _

James: I should've went with Debbie.

Mary: James, quit worrying. You're driving me crazy.

James: Her busband just beat her up last night, she just went back to that house where the crime happened, and you're telling me to stop worrying?

Mary: She has John with her. He's stong. Megan can protect her, too. This is her life; she makes her own choices, like when she decided to marry the jerk.

James: So you do feel the same anger and frustration I do.

Mary: Of course I do! I just hide it, unlike you.

James: Mary, I'm sorry. That guy just pisses me off. We need to get Megan and John and Debbie away from him. Permanently this time.

Mary: How? What if she just goes back to him after he pleads for forgiveness, like all the other times?

James: That is what we must make sure doesn't happen. I can't do this alone. I'll need your help.

Mary: That help you'll get. I promise. I'm on your side.

James: I know you are.

_(The front door opens; John, Megan, and Debbie enter carrying in boxes.)_

James: Oh, well look who's home! And all in one piece and alive, too!

_(Mary gives him a look.)_

John: Yes, yes. One piece. Well, uh, I'm gonna bring this upstairs to unpack into my new room. Moving day is so much fun! _(he goes upstairs)_

James: _(to Debbie and Megan) _How was it?

Debbie: He must've went back there. The place is trashed, and there's ketchup all over the walls.

Megan: It looks like he wanted to make it look like blood.

James: _(shakes his head) _Well, you're out of that place. Finally.

_Cut To: John's bedroom. He's on the phone with Rachel._

Rachel: Finally. You called me.

John: Sorry. I know I seemed kinda cryptic this morning on the phone.

Rachel: You think? _(laughs) _What's going on?

John: It's about my Dad.

Rachel: Oh, no.

John: Yeah. Last night he came home all drunk and maniac-like. Started beating up my Mom.

Rachel: Oh, my gosh! Is she okay?

John: Yeah, I think so. We just got back from the house to pick up our things. It was a mess. My Dad must've trashed it when he found out we left.

Rachel: I'm so sorry. How are you doing? We should go out for a movie and pizza tonight. Okay?

John: Sure. _(smiles) _That sounds great. Oh, and I'm fine. I guess. Talking to you is helping with that.

Rachel: Aww. You're too sweet.

_Cut To: Downstairs. Kitchen. Megan, Debbie, and Mary are in the kitchen. Mary is spoon-feeding Megan some cake batter she made._

Megan: That's way too sweet! No offense. Just honesty.

Mary: None taken. Now I can correct it. By the way, sorry about your father, Debbie. He can be quite...opinated sometimes. And outspoken. He's just worried about you is all.

Debbie: I know, mother.

Megan: I think we're all worried about her.

_"Except your brother. John.", _James says as he enters the kitchen, obviously after he was listening in on their conversation.

Mary: James, shut it.

James: What? That kid walks around here cracking jokes and being sarcastic and I'm suppose to take that as concern for what happened to his mother?

Mary: Don't judge him. Everyone deals with tradegy in their own way.

James: Oh yeah? And how does he spend it? Upstairs, excluded from the family, talking to his...girlfriend? Friends? Anyone but his beaten mother.

Megan: I think I'm gonna go unpack too now. _(she goes upstairs)_

Mary: _(to James) _What the hell is wrong with you? He went over to that house with Megan and Debbie to protect them. That's more than you did.

James: I was told I couldn't go, damn it! Oh, whatever. I'll be in my garage. _(he leaves)_

Debbie: _(to Mary) _Is that him being outspoken?

Mary: No. That's him being a jackass.

**Scene 6**

_Shows a shot of the front of Sunnyvale High. Then the shot goes to that of the school hallway. Roger and Dennis are hanging out by their lockers. _

Roger: So man, is this gonna be the year you get a girlfriend?

Dennis: Ha! Look who's talking.

Roger: Hey, I'm holding out for Megan. Who do you have your eye on?

Dennis: I can't say.

Roger: Why not? We're friends. I think.

_(Rachel comes walking up to them, putting her cell phone back into her jeans pocket.)_

Rachel: Oh, please, don't stop talking on my account.

Roger: Did you find out what's wrong with John?

Rachel: Oh, yeah. Um _(she starts whispering)_, his Dad kinda showed up drunk at his house last night and apparently really hurt his mother.

Dennis: Seriously? Wow. How is he?

Rachel: He appears to be fine. But believe me, he's not. It's just a defense mechanism he puts up. He does it all the time with anything really serious or tragic.

Roger: Tell me about it.

Dennis: Honestly Rachel, in the year that I've known you guys, you're the only one that is ever able to break down the humorous walls he puts up.

Rachel: _(shrugs and smiles) _I have a gift.

_"Hey hey, what did I miss?", _John says coming up behind them.

Rachel: What are you doing here? I just talked to you, like, a half hour ago.

John: Just thought I should explain to my teachers why I wasn't here the first day.

Rachel: Oh.

Dennis: John, we heard about what happened. If you need anything, I'm here.

Roger: Yeah man, we're really sorry you had to go through that.

John: Thanks, guys. That means a lot. But really, I'm fine. _(hugs Rachel) _My life is pretty good, despite last night. Besides, on the positive side, now I'm out of that ghetto apartment and into the two-story house in Almaden Valley. Not so shabby. _(Roger and Dennis smirk and nod) _Alright, I'l catch ya guys later. _(to Rachel) _Think of what movie you wanna see tonight, k babe?

Rachel: K. See you later.

_(John walks away.)_

Dennis: Is it me, or is the wall getting bigger?

Rachel: Definitely not you. _(the bell rings) _Time for class. Later, guys. _(she walks off)_

_(Dennis and Roger begin walking the opposite way to their class.)_

Roger: So, you were saying?

Dennis: Oh, just that it seems John is keeping his friends at bay the more the serious problem is in his life.

Roger: What? No. I meant about that girl you like. Spill it, man.

_Cut To: Kitchen. Mary and Debbie are standing by the counter. Debbie's pouring herself a glass of milk._

Mary: Don't spill it, dear.

Debbie: I love how no matter how old I get, when I'm in this house I'm treated like a five year old.

Mary: We're your parents. What do you expect?

_(Debbie smiles, putting the milk back into the refrigerator.)_

Mary: So, do you have any bruises or cuts?

Debbie: Yes. But they took care of them at the E.R. last night. Don't worry, mom.

Mary: Where are they?

Debbie: Where aren't they?

Mary: _(runs her fingers through Debbie's hair) _My poor baby. I remember how much potential you had twenty years ago when you were young. It's ashame this is how life how turned out for you.

Debbie: My life isn't that bad. I have two great kids, a good career, two wonderful parents, a place to stay when I don't have my own house anymore. A lot of people would be homeless right now.

Mary: Amazing. After the night you had and you still have a 'the glass is half full' attitude. You always were a positive person.

Debbie: You have to be positive when you have two kids.

_(Megan comes downstairs.)_

Megan: Mom, can you come with me to the house? I forgot to get my backpack last time, and honestly, I don't wanna go alone.

Debbie: Okay. Sure. Lets go.

Mary: I'll have dinner ready for when you get back.

**Scene 7**

_In front of the old apartment; Debbie and Megan pull up in their car and get out. _

Megan: It's much better being here during the day, huh?

Debbie: Yeah. I know what you mean.

_(They get to the front door, Megan unlocks it, but then stops her mother from going in.)_

Megan: You stay out here.

Debbie: Why?

Megan: Just in case he's in there.

Debbie: Okay. Hurry up.

_(Megan goes inside, closes the door.)_

_(Debbie is standing there, looking around casually, as Jacob walks up to the apartment.)_

Debbie: You need to go.

Jacob: Please. I just need to talk to you.

Debbie: No. Look, Megan's inside and we'll be leaving in a second.

Jacob: She is? _(he starts to go inside as Megan walks out)_

Megan: _(to Jacob) _Get away from me. _(she locks the door)_

_(They start to head to their car.)_

Jacob: Please, at least unlock the door! I have no where to go!

Megan: You have a job! Now leave us the fck alone!

Jacob: Deb, how can you do this to me? We've been married for twenty years! Does that mean nothing to you?

Debbie: No, it obviously means nothing to you, because look at everything you've done to me!

Megan: Come on, mom. Lets go. We've wasted enough time here.

_(Jacob runs up to them before they can get into their car and grabs the keys out of Debbie's hands.)_

Megan: Why are you doing this? Give us the keys!

_(Megan tries to snatch the keys away from him, but he pushes her down to the ground. A car pulls up and sees him push her...It's John. John quickly parks the car and gets out.)_

Jacob: You want the damn keys? Here! _(he throws them at Debbie's face.)_

John: _(to Jacob) _You son of a btch!

_(John punches his father, Jacob, in the face. Jacob starts bleeding from the mouth.)_

John: _(to Megan and Debbie) _Get in the car. Go!

_(The two of them get in the car.)_

Debbie: Get in here, John!

John: _(to Jacob) _Stay away from us for now on. Got it?

_(He picks up Debbie's keys, gets in his car, and drive away.) _

**Scene 8**

_That night. Grandparent's house. Debbie, Megan, James, and Mary are at the kitchen table eating their dinnier of chicken, mashed potatoes, and rolls. John is obiouvsly missing. _

James: So, where's our John tonight?

Megan: Oh, he's out with his girlfriend. Rachel.

James: Why am I not surprised?

Mary: James, please. Can we eat in peace?

Debbie: He just went with his girlfriend to see a movie and pizza afterwards. It's no big deal. After the night he had, he needed the night out.

James: I don't see Megan needing a 'night out.' Or you for that matter. The victim.

_(They all eat their food quietly looking down, not wanting to start anything.)_

James: So, Megan, did you get everything you need out of your book bag?

Megan: _(looking down) _Yes.

James: Good to hear. _(to Debbie) _So, there won't be anymore needed trips to that apartment then?

Debbie: Nope.

James: Good to hear. Have the police found Jacob yet?

Megan: Actually, we saw him at the apartment when we were there. John showed up and punched him, after seeing him throw keys at my mom and push me.

Debbie: _(in a firm voice) _Megan. Don't.

James: Way to hold out on me. No. I'm glad she told me. At least someone in this house is honest with me.

Debbie: Oh, Dad. No one lies in this house. Okay? There's a warrant out for his arrest. What more do you want?

James: Perhaps for him to be rightfully punished?

Mary: _(getting annoyed and sick of discussing it) _And he will be, James. Now, please, can we eat?

James: _(ignoring her) _So, John punched his father, did he?

Megan: Dad deserved it. John was just protecting us.

James: Sarcasm. Violence. Absense. What's next?

Mary: Excuse me. _(she gets up and leaves the room)_

Debbie: Nice job, father.

Megan: _(wipes her mouth with her napkin) _I'm gonna go make sure Grandma's okay. Excuse me. _(she gets up and leaves the room)_

_(An awkward silence falls upon the dinner table consisting of James and Debbie. Father and daughter.)_

James: Pass the rolls, please.

**Scene 9**

_At the lobby of the movie theater; in front of the consession area. John and Rachel are in the lobby, just getting out of their movie. _

Rachel: Please, you totally fell asleep for a minute there. I saw your eyes closed!

John: _(sarcastically) _It was a scary part. I was frightened.

Rachel: I see. Sure. So, pizza?

John: Absolutely. Uh, but first... _(he takes her hand and twirls her around, eyeing her every move)_

Rachel: _(laughs from being twirled) _What are you doing?

John: Oh, just looking at my beautiful girl.

_(Rachel smiles, blushing. And then gives him a kiss on the lips.) _

_"Hey, get a room!", _a nearby Usher shouts out to them with a smirk on his face.

John: _(to the Usher) _Yeah, yeah. Actually, we just came from one. _(laughs) _What's up, Bryon?

Bryon: Not much. You work tomorrow?

John: Yeah. At five. Consession. You?

Bryon: Yep. See ya then. Hi, Rachel.

Rachel: Hey, Bryon.

John: Anyway, man, we were just heading to _Pizza My Heart_. Catch ya later?

Bryon: See ya. _(they knock fists)_

_Cut To: Pizza My Heart. John and Rachel are sitting at a booth eating slices of pizza. _

Rachel: So, are you ever gonna tell me what happened to your hand? _(she interlocks her fingers into his)_

John: Oh, that. It's, uh, nothing. Really.

Rachel: John. I realize you're going through a difficult time, but that should be even more reason why you should be talking to me about this. Let me be here for you.

John: I am. And you are. Why does being there for me have to involve talking about my Dad?

Rachel: Because I'm your girlfriend. And it doesn't all the time. We have fun, too. But there needs to be serious time, too. You know?

John: But why does that have to be right this second?

Rachel: All I asked is what happened with your hand.

John: I punched my pyscho Dad earlier for throwing keys at my mom and pushing my sister. Okay? Happy now?

Rachel: Okay. I shouldn't have pushed the issue. I'm sorry.

John: I should be going. It's getting late.

Rachel: John.

John: It's fine. I just need to get going, k?

Rachel: See you tomorrow?

John: Yeah. Tomorow. _(he gives her a kiss and starts to walk away)_

Rachel: _(trying to lighten the mood) _Don't ditch again tomorrow, bad boy!

_(John turns around and gives her a smile, and then walks to his car.)_

Rachel: _(to herself) _There's that smile I love.

**Scene 10**

_Voiceover: Haven't you once felt like you know someone so well---a best friend, significant other, parent, child, or even a complete strange---yet you always find out one thing about them that you never knew..._

_(Dennis and Roger are talking in a pizza parlor place.)_

Roger: _(freezes, puts his pizza down, looks surprised) _What? You like her? Dude, tell me you're lying.

Dennis: Nope. I'm not. But I wish to death that I was.

_Voiceover: ...Makes you wonder how many more things you don't know about that one person. Sometimes that one person makes you angry..._

_(Debbie and James are talking in the kitchen.)_

Debbie: I can't believe how you behaved tonight, Dad. Toward John, toward Mom. You need to apologize to her.

James: For caring about my daughter's well being? Seems like I'm the only concerned one in this house, and I'm getting sick of it.

Debbie: Dad---

_(He walks out of the room.)_

_Voiceover: ...Sometimes that one person is someone who can make you smile and feel good no matter what..._

_(John's sitting at his computer, talking on the phone to Rachel.)_

John: Hey, baby. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I know you were just trying to help. I love you.

Rachel: _(smiles) _Thank you for that. I love you, too. But can I ask why you got upset?

John: My life is so not normal. My dad, my mom, my grandparents, my living situation. And then I have the one part of my life that is actually normal...and amazingly wonderful, too. You. And I guess I just wanna keep those separate most of the time, and just be normal when I'm with you...because the rest of my time without you, nothing's normal.

Rachel: _(understanding) _I can help with that. Promise.

_Voiceover: It's always the bad someones who are lonely..._

_(Jacob is sitting alone at a bar with a few drinks in front of him.)_

Bartender: You haven't touched your drinks all night.

Jacob: Last time I drank, I didn't like who I became. And I'm paying the price for it now.

Bartender: Meaning?

Jacob: Lets just say I've lost a lot in twenty-four hours.

Bartender: Even more reason why you should take a drink. _(he makes a quick drink for himself and holds it up) _Cheers?

_(Jacob picks up his alcoholic drink and clicks it against the bartender's.)_

Jacob: Cheers. _(they both drink up)_

_Voiceover: And the good people who always have someone their for them._

_(Now shows shots of Megan and Mary sitting and talking together, John and Rachel on the phone together, Dennis and Roger eating pizza together, and Debbie walking into her father's garage watching him sit at his work bench.)_

_Voiceover: And even strangers can feel like they know each other like real-life friends..._

_(John's sitting at the computer, just hung up with Rachel who is going to bed. He logs back onto his computer/AIM.)_

_(Close-up on computer screen.)_

That70show2007 Has Signed On

HerKis06: Hey you.

That70show2007: Hey. How was your day?

HerKis06: Pretty good. Yours?

That70show2007: Long. Sucky. To say the least.

HerKis06: Aw. I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?

That70show2007: Well, basically, it all started after I talked to you for the night. My dad showed up drunk at my house and that's where things esculated...

_"Episode Closes"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: 'Breaking Away, and Holding On'**

**Scene 1**

_Opens in front of a two-story house at night; teenagers are driving up and entering, carrying beer kegs, etc; in the background, XO by Fall Out Boy is playing. It flashes to inside the house with Roger and Dennis drinking._

Roger: How many is that for you, man?

Dennis: Uh... _(he starts counting with his fingers in the air) _...Four---Um, no. Seven. Yeah, that's right. Nine.

Roger: Dude. _What?_

_Cut To: Another area of the house._

_(Rachel is there dressed up, waundering around looking like she's looking for someone.She gets out her cell and dials.)_

_"You've reached John's voicemail," _Rachel hears from her cell. _"I can't take your call right now, so leave me that message and I'll call you when I can. Later." _

_(Rachel hangs up, looking disappointed. She goes into another room, where she sees Dennis and Roger acting goofy.)_

Rachel: I wasn't aware there were drugs at this party.

Roger: Really? High school party and no drugs? Um. _Riiight! _

Rachel: You guys see John?

Roger: Uh, no. Sorry. Guess he hasn't showed up yet. Did you guys make-up yet, or...?

Rachel: No, we haven't. I mean---It's us, and space or no space, it's still us. Right? I think we can survive anything. I just hate being all on bad terms and stuff.

Roger: Sure.

Dennis: Hey, Rachel. Dance with me!

Rachel: Um, Dennis. I don't think---

_(Before she can finish her sentence, he pulls her out to the dancing area.)_

Rachel: ...Say no to that proposal? Okay. I guess we're gonna dance.

Dennis: Got that right!

_Cut To: Outside the house. _

_(John is pulling up in his car, as everyone makes a clear path so his car can pull in. He gets out of the car looking a little mellowed out. He high-fives a bunch of people standing around and then starts walking up the steps leading to the front door. As he's walking up the steps, he's looking quite tipsy.)_

_Cut To: Back inside the house, where Rachel and Dennis are dancing, and Roger is standing by drinking, talking to a girl._

Rachel: Okay. I'm getting tired.

Dennis: Oh, but I'm not done with you yet.

Rachel: Sign me up for a rain check, k?

Roger: _(to the girl) _So you go to Sunnyvale High?

_"Yeah," _she replies.

Roger: Really? Wow. _(looks her up and down) _Seems like I would have remembered you.

_(At that moment someone runs in the house from the front door, in a panic.)_

_"Somebody call for help!," _they yell. _"Call 9-1-1 now, OKAY? Somebody's hurt outside!"_

Roger: Oh, my god.

_(Roger runs out, Rachel follows behind him. Roger peaks out the front door by opening it first.)_

Roger: Oh, my god! Rachel, it's John!

**Scene 2**

**"TWENTY-FOUR (24) HOURS EARLIER"**

_(In front of Sunnyvale High School.Rachel's walking to class with her books; John catches up behind her and grabs her by her waist and picks her up for a few seconds.)_

_(Rachel screams playfully and giggles.)_

Rachel: Put me down!

John: Oh, you big chicken. _(he puts her back onto the ground)_

Rachel: Thank you. So, what's gotten into you this morning?

John: Oh. You mean, why am I actually in a good mood?

Rachel: _(laughs) _Well... yeah.

_(He shrugs.)_

Rachel: Well, to celebrate your new-found happiness despite everything, do you wanna go to a party tonight?

John: Sounds like fun. I'm there.

Rachel: Great. But for now, you should be in class. Don't wanna be late the day after you skipped.

_(They hold hands and continue walking to class. A few moments later, the bell rings.)_

Rachel: Oops. Too late.

**Scene 3**

_(Mary is sitting at her kitchen table with the phone book opened and in front of her, reading it, and pointing to a specific ad.)_

"Need legal advice regarding a divorce or custody battles? Then call the office of Larry Nakamaura today to schedule a consultation appointment. 1-800-LAWYER," the advertisement reads/says in print.

_(Mary picks up her phone and dials the number.)_

Mary: _(to the receptionist on the other line) _Yes, hi. I was wanting to get a lawyer for my daughter. She's getting a divorce. Can you help?

**Scene 4**

_(In front of some small apartment buildings not Debbie's old one. Jacob is there inside of the leasing office.)_

_"So, assuming your background and drug test clears, you'll be able to move in by the end of the week," _the leasing agent tells Jacob.

Jacob: And it's only $525 a month. Correct?

_"Yes," _the man replies. _"I gotta ask. Why's money such an important factor for you? Considering your management job, you don't seem too desperate for a buck."_

Jacob: Well, I have other expenses. Plus, I just need a small place to live on my own to prove something to---_someone. _So, when will I know if all my stuff has cleared?

_"Few days," _he says. _"I'll call you as soon as I do."_

Jacob: Thanks. Have a nice day, sir.

_"Thanks. You too."_

**Scene 5**

_(Inside a classroom; the bell rings, and then Megan enters (late) and sits down.)_

_"So, you finally decided to join us for the first time this year, huh?," _the teacher asks Megan.

_(Class laughs)_

_"Well, I'm waiting," _the teacher says looking at Megan.

Megan: Just have had some stuff going on lately. Sorry for missing the first day.

_"Well," _the teacher says now talking to the whole class, _"Shall we continue where we left off yesterday? Oh Megan, you'll need to copy the notes from someone after class. Okay?" _The teacher starts talking to the class, writing on the board.

Megan: _(whispers to a girl sitting next to her) _We had notes on the first day of class?

_"Yeah," _the girl says. _"Senior year, ya know. I'm Monica."_

Megan: I'm Megan.

Monica: We'll chill at lunch, k? You can copy my notes then.

Megan: Thanks.

**Scene 6**

_(Kitchen; Mary and James are sitting at the tables with plates in front of them. Debbie is at the stove cooking.)_

Debbie: How did you sleep last night?

Mary: Oh, I couldn't fall asleep for long than an hour at a time.

James: Yeah, and you wouldn't let go of the covers, either.

Mary: It was cold, James!

_(Debbie laughs to herself, while she brings over their breakfast to the tables on plates.)_

James: Oh, look at this. Everything looks delicious, Debbie.

Debbie: Thanks. _(she sits down) _Dig in before it gets cold.

_(They all put some food on their plates, consisting of ommletes, hash browns, bacon, and sausage.)_

James: So, what do you have planned for the day? I have to be at the hardware store at two.

Mary: Oh, okay. What time do you work til?

James: Seven. What's for dinner?

Mary: James, we're just eating breakfast now and you're already thinking about dinner? How can you be thinking of food at all right now?

James: It was just a question, Mary, for heaven's sake.

Debbie: _(jumps in the conversation) _So, I think I'm gonna go to work for half a day today.

James: Take the day off. You could use the rest of the week off.

Debbie: I can't. I only missed one day and I bet my desk is already piled up with paperwork. I'm sure I have a thousand voicemails to listen to.

James: _(lets it go) _Okay. Well, thank you for breakfast. I should be getting ready for work. You too, Debbie. _(he stands up)_

Debbie: Dad---

James: Deb, it's fine. I just need to get ready. _(he brings his plate to the sink and goes upstairs)_

Mary: Really. Just once I'd like to get through a meal without _that _happening.

Debbie: Sorry, mom. Why do you think he doesn't want me to go back to work?

Mary: He's worried about you, Deb. You've been through so much in the last two days. You can't work yourself too hard.

Debbie: Mom, I'm fine. Honestly, the best thing for all of us to do is go back to our regular daily routines. The kids are at school, dad's going to work, and I need to as well.

Mary: Doesn't Jacob know where you work? Maybe that's what your father is thinking about.

Debbie: Daily routine, mother.

Mary: Oh, fine. I'll just do my crossword puzzle then.

**Scene 7**

_(Lunch area, Sunnyvale High. Roger and Dennis are eating lunch. Megan and Monica are eating lunch too a few tables over.)_

Roger: _(referring to Megan) _Look at her. So gorgeous. What I would give to be chocolate pudding right now. _(he watches her as she eats some pudding)_

Dennis: Eh. I don't know what you see in her honestly.

Roger: Dude, look at her.

Dennis: Now that girl she's sitting next to, _mmm. _Who is she, anyway?

Roger: Beats me. Oh, so now you like a new girl?

Dennis: Dude, I don't even know her.

_Cut To: Megan and Monica's conversation. Megan is copying Monica's notes. _

Monica: Oh, god.

Megan: What?

Monica: There's that dweeb over there. _(she points to Dennis)_

_(Megan looks up and sees who she's pointing at.)_

Megan: Oh. _(she makes a face)_

Monica: What's that face for?

Megan: I kinda know that guy. He's my brother's best friend.

Monica: Wow. Sorry.

Megan: How do you know him?

Monica: I don't, really. Just know of him. I hear his parents are like natzis, so he's never able to have any fun.

_Cut To: Roger and Dennis's conversation._

Roger: So, just go up and talk to her. She seems to be crushin' you. She keeps on looking over here at you.

Dennis: Pfft. Knowing my luck, she's looking at you.

Roger: I wish.

Dennis: Wait. I thought you liked Megan?

Roger: Dude, I just want a girl to like me. I'll take anyone I can get.

Dennis: Uh. Do you realize how---

Roger: That's pathetic? Desperate?

Dennis: Well, yeah.

Roger: I know.

_"What's pathetic?," _John asks from standing behind them with Rachel.

Dennis: Sneaking up on us?

_(John and Rachel sit down across from them.)_

Rachel: Got something to hide?

Roger: Nah. We're open books.

John: Okay. Then, what's pathetic?

Dennis: Well, Roger. Well, the way he sees girls is pathetic.

Rachel: Ah.

_(John's cell phone rings.He looks at the caller ID.)_

John: Mom? You okay?

Debbie: _(off-screen) _John, can you get over to my work? Your father's---

_"Debra, please hang up the phone! Please! I just wanna talk!," _Jacob says, which John can hear through the phone.

John: I'm on my way, mom. _(He hangs up)_

Rachel: Everything okay?

John: I'm sure it is. I just need to check on my mom. I'll see you later.

Rachel: But John, we have algebra in ten---

John: Get the homework for me.

Rachel: Wait. I'll come with you.

John: No. Then we'll both be screwed out of the homework. I'll see you tonight, Rach. _(he leaves, passing the picnic table that Megan and Monica were at before, which is now empty)_

_(Rachel sighs)_

Dennis: What's tonight?

Rachel: Oh, just a party we're going to. I'm not sure I'm in the mood now.

Roger: Sweet! Can we come?

Rachel: _(shrugs) _It's a free country._(sighs) _I'll give you the address later.

Roger: Awesome! _(to Dennis) _This'll rock, dude! Parties equal hot girls, man.

Dennis: I'll have to check with my parents first.

Roger: Of course. Just say you're spending the night over my place.

Dennis: I'm not gonna lie.

Roger: Dude, come on. Don't be lame.

Rachel: _(to Roger) _Actually, he's right. You shouldn't lie. You should tell the people you love everything.

_(Roger nods, and then him and Dennis start talking to each other.)_

Rachel: _(to herself, thinking) _He really should.

**Scene 8**

_(Debbie's work; outside. Her and Jacob are standing out in the front.)_

Debbie: I'm going back in now.

Jacob: No, please. Just listen to me.

Debbie: What?

Jacob: I'm so sorry for what I did. I wasn't myself. You know that wasn't me, Debra.

Debbie: No. It was you.

Jacob: I'm sober now. I'm me again. You can move back into the apartment now.

Debbie: I wouldn't feel safe there.

Jacob: Even without me there? I found my own apartment today. I move in Friday.

Debbie: You did?

Jacob: _(nods) _I need you to believe, if you give me another chance, things are gonna be different. I give you my word.

Debbie: Yeah, until the next time you decide to drink.

Jacob: Which will be never. I'm checking myself in to AA meetings. I'm even gonna do an alcoholic detoxication program.

Debbie: Great. I'm happy for you.

Jacob: Where's that leave us now?

Debbie: It doesn't. When you're done with the program and the meetings and you've been sober for awhile, then we can talk. But not a day after you hurt me.

_(John pulls up in his car.)_

John: I thought I told you to stay away from us? I should've known you wouldn't listen.

Jacob: Son, I'm better now. I'm sober. Please, lets talk.

John: Talk? Man, where was that attitude two nights ago? Huh?

Jacob: I'm sorry.

John: Whatever. Mom, are you okay?

Debbie: Yes. Thanks for coming.

John: Go back to work. I'll handle dad.

Debbie: Okay. _(she walks back to the building)_

Jacob: _(shouts out) _Don't work too hard, sweetheart.

Debbie: I won't. _(she goes inside now)_

John: _(to Jacob) _You listen to me. You're little nice act may be able to fool mom, but it doesn't me. You hear? Megan won't fall for it either, so don't even think about trying it on her. Why can't you just leave us alone?

Jacob: Because I'm your father and I love you and I want us to be a family again.

John: You've ruined any chance of that happening. The other night was the last straw. Keep away from mom, or else.

Jacob: Son, you can't stop me from seeing my own wife.

_(Jacob starts to go toawrd the the building to talk to Debbie some more. John runs in front of him to block him.)_

Jacob: Get out of my way. Now.

John: Yeah? Or what?

_(Jacob pushes John out of the way.)_

John: I was hoping you'd do that.

_(He punches his father.)_

John: Leave my family fcking alone.

Jacob: This tough guy act you're putting on, it's really quite brave of you son. But it's not fooling me. Because I know you, and I can see that you're scared.

John: Maybe I am afraid of you, can you blame me? But that's good, because it just gives me more power to kick your ass.

Jacob: I don't think so. See, I brought you into this world and I can take you out whenever I want.

John: You're threatening me? This is what you call being a family again?

_(Jacob punches his son, John falls down.)_

Jacob: I wanted to try to be a family again, but if you're gonna insist on me not seeing my wife then I'm gonna have to do everything in my power to stop you.

John: You asshole.

Jacob: Right. Well, I'm gonna go have a chat with your mother now.

_(Jacob walks toward the door, as John is on the ground; John jumps toward Jacob's legs to stop him, pulling Jacob down and Jacob falls down and hits his head on the glass door.)_

_(Someone from inside gasps and immediately calls 9-1-1.)_

**Scene 9**

_(Sunnyvale High; a bunch of students are getting out of their classes just after the bell rang. Rachel is seen walking to the bus stop and putting her back pack on the bench, andthen stretching.)_

_(John drives up in his car, parks, and gets out as his scratched face becomes exposed, and then walks over to Rachel's bus stop.)_

John: Back pack heavy there?

Rachel: _(hearing his voice from behind) _Um, yeah. Algebra book---_(she turns around, seeing his face)_---Oh, my God. What happened to your face?

John: Kinda had a run in with my dad.

Rachel: So, that's why your mom called you before.

John: Yeah, but I really don't wanna talk about it.

Rachel: Are you okay?

John: Yeah.

Rachel: Good. Oh, I'm mad at you, by the way.

John: What are you talking about?

Rachel: I'm mad at you. You never wanna talk about the important stuff.

John: Didn't we just have this conversation? I told you, I don't want the important stuff and my dad to be the same thing. Okay?

Rachel: No, it's not. And yeah, you know what, we basically did, I know. But you were having such a bad day so I didn't push the issue and I let it go.

John: I see. So, you thought two days later would be okay to bring it up again?

Rachel: I'm your girlfriend; you should be able to talk to me about this stuff. I'm not just hear to make-out with you and goof around. I wanna talk to you about stuff, feel close to you, share that connection I've always felt we had.

John: Had?

Rachel: Honestly, since we've been sophomores, I feel like we haven't talked about anything real as much. Or maybe even at all.

John: Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I figured maybe I could get a little understanding considering the week I've had. But I guess not. I don't know, maybe I just need some space because of this whole thing.

Rachel: Space?

John: Yeah.

Rachel: If you wanna break-up with me, at least have enough balls to do it fully and not half-ass it.

_(The bus pulls up.)_

John: Look, Rachel. I didn't mean space in that way. Come on.

Rachel: My bus is here.

John: Rachel! I'll give you a ride, come on.

Rachel: I prefer the bus.

John: Rachel, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean---

_(Rachel walks onto the bus.)_

Rachel: Bye, John.

_(The bus pulls away.)_

John: Damn it!

**Scene 10**

_Hospital room; Jacob is laying in the hospital bed. TV's on. Debbie knocks and enters. _

Debbie: _(softly) _Hi.

Jacob: I'm surprised to see you here.

Debbie: Yeah? Well, I almost didn't come.

Jacob: What changed your mind?

Debbie: Twenty years of marriage.

_(There's a long silence.)_

Jacob: I'm really sincerely sorry for everything.

Debbie: It's just---it's not like this is the first time you've done something crappy.

Jacob: I've never laid a finger on you until the other night.

Debbie: That's not what I mean. You've rolled in the house drunk before, at 2am. God knows what you were doing.

Jacob: I never cheated on you, if that's what you're thinking.

Debbie: It is. And honestly, right now, I don't really believe your word.

Jacob: Then I guess there's not much I can say.

Debbie: There's nothing you can say, Jacob. Nothing.

Jacob: Then why did you come?

Debbie: To make sure you were okay. _(He gets a glimmer of a smile) _But make no mistake, this marriage is over. Not only do you hit me, but two days later and you go punching our son? How dare you, Jay. If you ever touch him again, and you mightaswell rent a permanent room in this hospital because you'll need it.

Jacob: Don't threaten me, woman.

Debbie: Oh, it's not a threat. You have my word on that.

_(She walks out.)_

**Scene 11**

_(On the road on a random street by Sunnyvale High. Megan and Monica are driving.)_

Monica: _(laughing) _I just wanna know how we've been going to that school for three years and just met today.

Megan: Well it is a big school.

Monica: Are you kidding me? We go to the smallest school in the area! _(laughs)_

_(Megan changes the song on the CD.) _

Monica: Hey! I liked that song.

Megan: Oh, sorry.

Monica: I'm just teasing. This is fine, too.

_(Out of the side of their sight outside on the sidewalk, Rachel is sitting on the bus stop crying.)_

Megan: Hey hey, pull over.

Monica: Why?

Megan: That's my brother's girlfriend right there. She doesn't look so good.

_(Monica pulls the car over.)_

Monica: The girl who's crying? You think?

_(Megan rolls down the window and starts talking to get Rachel's attention.)_

Megan: Rachel! Over here. Get in.

_(Rachel stands up and wipes her tears, and then gets into the back seat.)_

Rachel: Hi. _(to Monica) _Um, I'm Rachel.

Monica: I know. Cool. Oh, Monica here.

Megan: So what's wrong?

Rachel: _(getting teary again) _I think John and I broke up.

Megan: _(in shock) _Hold on. What?

Rachel: Well he said he needed space and then I told him bye and got on the bus.

Monica: Aw, sweetie. I'm sorry. But that isn't a break-up. Trust me, it was just a fight.

Megan: Yeah, I know you two. He loves you. Give it a few hours and then talk to him. Work it out.

Rachel: Well, we're suppose to meet at a party tonight. But I don't know if he'll show up now.

Monica: Go anyway. If he's there, great. If not...

Megan: Then call him.

Rachel: Thanks, you guys.

Monica: Well, after you've been through three years of high school, one prom night, and many boys, you get quite a bit of experience with this stuff.

_(Rachel and Megan laugh, and then so does Monica.)_

**Scene 12**

_(Roger's in his room getting ready for the party. He's buttoning his jeans looking in his closet for a shirt to wear.)_

_(His cell phone rings.It flashes "Dennis" on the Caller ID.)_

Roger: What's up, man? You going?

Dennis: Um. Uh, doesn't look like it.

Roger: Huh? Why not?

Dennis: My parents said I can't. They said it's too short notice, they don't know the parents of the kid throwing it, and they don't want me exposed to the drugs and alcohol.

Roger: Just tell them it's not that kind of party.

Dennis: Dude, they were hippies back in the day. They know.

Roger: Well, this sucks man. I wanted you to be by wingman for the ladies.

Dennis: Just ask John to do it.

Roger: I can't. A wingman has to be single, since the wingman technically flirts with the girls too.

Dennis: Him and Rachel have been together how long now? I think Rachel trusts him to be your wingman.

Roger: Well I don't even know where he's at honestly. He's not picking up his cell.

Dennis: That's odd. Did you try Rachel?

Roger: Hmm. Good thinking.

Dennis: Okay. I'll let you do that then. I gotta grab soem food, anyway.

Roger: Alright, man. Hey, think about it. Okay?

Dennis: Sure, but I still can't go.

Roger: Later. _(hangs up)_

**Scene 13**

_(Shows the outside of a bar. John is sitting on the sidewalk step drinking some booze.)_

John: _(looking at the beer bottle) _Thank you. You are my new best friend. And hey, you can even be my new girlfriend. _(he kisses the bottle, obviously very drunk)_

_(John finishes off the beer bottle and throws it at the wall.)_

**Scene 14**

_(Monica, Megan, and Rachel are in the car pulling into a neighborhood.)_

Megan: So, you okay, Rachel?

Rachel: Yeah, I think so. I'll be fine.

Monica: Remember, go get your butt dressed for that party---wear something that'll knock some sense into John---and just wait for John to meet you at the party.

Megan: If you need anything, give us a call.

Rachel: Thanks, you guys. I so owe you.

Monica: I'll keep that in mind.

Rachel: Oh, this is me. Thanks for the ride.

_(Monica stops the car to let Rachel out.)_

Monica: Have fun tonight, girl.

Rachel: I'll try. _(laughs) _Bye.

_(Megan and Monica watch her go in and then pull away.)_

Monica: Wow, poor girl, huh?

Megan: Relationships can be tough at that age.

Monica: Oh, come on! _(laughs) _She's not that much younger than us!

Megan: Oh, my god. Please. She's a sophomore for crying out loud.

Monica: Right. And we're seniors, baby. Woohoo!

Megan: You know, I'm in the mood to go to our first party as seniors tonight.

Monica: Oh, I like how you think, girlie.

**Scene 15**

_(Mary and James are sitting outside next to the pool talking.)_

James: So, any updates on the foursome?

Mary: Well, Debbie went back to work today.

James: What? I thought I told her to take off the rest of the week?

Mary: You know Debbie, though. She never gives herself a break, no matter what.

James: She works so hard, all her life she has. And look what she has to show for it: Nothing. That jackass of a husband of hers spent twenty years spending her money, sucking her dry, ruining her life. It's sickening.

Mary: Ex-husband. I called a divorce earlier.

James: Does Debbie know this?

Mary: No.

James: Honey, have I told you how much I love you lately?

Mary: Not really.

James: Well, I do. _(puts his arm around her) _You make me proud.

_(Suddenly they wear the back gate opening. A few seconds later, Debbie comes walking out from behind the side of the house.)_

James: Oh, look who it is. Debbie. How was work?

Mary: You're home early.

Debbie: Mom. Dad, I need your helping finding a divorce attorney.

_(James and Mary look at each other pleasantly surprised.)_

Mary: I think we can arrange that, dear.

James: Did something happen? I mean, besides, you know...

Debbie: Oh, you mean besides my son getting into a fight with my husband, my husband punching my son, and my husband---not for much longer though---injured in the hospital for hitting his head on glass?

Mary: John punched Jacob? He's always made me proud.

James: Look, we all know I'm not the biggest fan of Jacob, but resorting to punching --- again? That boy needs some anger management.

Mary: Oh, please. I'm sure he had a good reason.

James: I'm just saying, he's 16. He can't think this is acceptable behavior.

Debbie: Mom, can we get on the lawyer?

**Scene 16**

**"THAT NIGHT"**

_(Dennis' room; Dennis enters his door and shuts it angerily.)_

_(He flops on the bed.)_

Dennis: _(to himself) _Another night alone in my room while there's a party going on. Nice. I love my life. I hate my parents.

_(Dennis thinks back to an earlier conversation that day...)_

_Roger: Well, this sucks man. I wanted you to be by wingman for the ladies._

_Dennis: Just ask John to do it. _

_Roger: I can't. A wingman has to be single, since the wingman technically flirts with the girls too. _

_(/End of Dennis' thoughts..)_

Dennis: I'm done with obeying my parents.

_(He gets some clothes out of his closet and picks out what he's going to wear.)_

_CUT TO: A few minutes later; Dennis is all dressed now. _

Dennis: Party, here I come.

_(He opens up his window and sneaks out.)_

**Scene 17**

_(Monica's room; Megan and Monica are in there.)_

Megan: Okay. I just gotta call my mom to lether know where I'll be.

Monica: Just tell her you're spending the night over a new friend's house.

_(Megan dials her mother's number on her cell. Debbie picks up.)_

Debbie: _(angry) _What?!

Megan: Mom? What's wrong?

Debbie: Oh, Megan. Sorry. I just---when will you be home?

Megan: Actually, I was hoping I could spend the night over one of my friend's. I just met her. Monica.

Debbie: Okay. Sure. Have fun. Call me tomorrow when you're coming home.

Megan: K, will do. Thanks, mom. You sure everything's okay?

Debbie: Yeah. I was just talking to your grandmother about your father.

Megan: Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow. _(hangs up)_

Monica: Okay. Great.

Megan: How do I look?

Monica: Not quite as good as me, but pretty darn close.

_(Megan laughs)_

Megan: You better watch it!

Monica: Okay. Lets get going, girlfriend.

**Scene 18**

_(In front of the "party house" shown in the beginning of the episode. Roger is walking up the steps, on his cell phone.)_

Roger: Hey, John. It's Big Rog, man. Where're you at, boy? Look, Dennis bailed on me tonight so I need you to be my wingman, k? That is if you ever get here. Okay. See you here soon, hopefully. Later, man. _(he hangs up looking frustrated and a bit worried)_

_"Big Rog!," _A guy yells from inside opening the door. _"'Bout time you got your ass here man." _

_(They knock fists)_

Roger: Hey hey, I'm here now. Now the real party can start.

_"Oh, that's some big talk, brother. Get inside, man, the beer keg's waiting for ya, man."_

Roger: Right on, man. I could use one.

_(They walk in and shut the door.)_

Roger: _(from off-screen) _Or ten.

**"A HALF HOUR LATER"**

_(Outside of the house; Rachel and Dennis are walking up at the same time.)_

Rachel: Hey. So, John didn't come?

Dennis: No, haven't been able to reach him like all day. I figured he'd be driving you.

Rachel: We kinda get into a fight. And maybe even broke up.

Dennis: Woa. What? Broke up? Wait. What do you mean, "maybe"?

Rachel: He said he needed space.

Dennis: Well, that's understandable. Considering everything with his dad and stuff.

Rachel: I guess. But, I mean---first he tells me he wants to be around me because it's the only time his life is normal. And then suddenly he needs space from me?

Dennis: Just give it time. It'll blow over. I know John, and I know how much he loves you.

Rachel: Thanks. You're right. Okay, come on. Lets party like it's 1999!

_(They walk up the steps to the front door.)_

Dennis: Tell me you did not just say that.

_(They enter and see Roger on top of the steps dancing with some girls, obviously drunk.)_

Dennis: Roger! What's up, buddy!?

Roger: Woa. Dennis?

Dennis: Yeah, man. I snuck out! Look at me----I'm living dangerously on the edge!

Roger: _(comes downstairs) _Hey, Rach! Where's John?

Rachel: I don't know. Not here. You hear from him?

Roger: Nope. Left him a few voicemails, though.

Rachel: Great. Well, he's probably out hooking up with another girl.

Roger: What are you talking about?

Rachel: We kinda broke up. Or took a break. Or taking some space. Same difference.

Roger: But he loves you! _(to Dennis) _Well, that's good, man.

_(Dennis looks awkward.)_

Rachel: Oh, yeah. Me hurting. How good! _(rolls her eyes)_

Roger: Oh, I just meant---

Dennis: _(budding in) _He's drunk. He doesn't make sense when he's drunk.

Roger: Dude, come on. Stop ly---

_"Roger, I'm getting bored," _a girl from upstairs yells down to him. _"Come on!"_

Roger: Duty calls!

_(He goes upstairs.)_

Dennis: He'll show up, Rach. Don't worry. Well, I'm gonna go mingle. Try to have some fun. Okay?

_(He goes to have some drinks.)_

**Scene 19**

_(In front of the bar; John is still sitting out there drinking.)_

_(Checks his watch.)_

John: Time to party, I guess.

_(He tries to stand up, but wobbles a bit, so he sits back down.)_

John: Okay. Maybe wait a few.

_(He gets out his cell and does down his contact list. He gets to an entry "Stephanie" and clicks "call now.")_

Stephanie: Hello?

John: Hey. It's John. What's up?

Stephanie: Hey, I saw your away message up. Party tonight, huh?

John: Well, as soon as I can stand up straight.

Stephanie: Been drinking?

John: Yeah. Alone. At some bar.

Stephanie: Aren't you suppose to be drunk after a party?

John: Not when you're dealing with a fight.

Stephanie: Oh, no. You and Rachel? What happened?

John: She kept bringing up my dad and stuff. Told her I needed space. She took it as breaking up and left.

Stephanie: So, tell her you didn't mean it like that.

John: I tried. She left anyway. She's probably at the party right now kissing someone else.

Stephanie: I'm sorry. I feel so bad. Actually, me and Jason are fighting, too.

John: Must be something in the water, huh?

Stephanie: Yeah. Guess so.

John: Thanks for talking to me. I just---well, I better be heading to the party.

Stephanie: Find another way there. Don't drive.

John: I'm taking a cab. He's here now.

Stephanie: Okay. Have fun.

_(They hang up. John gets into his car, turns on the ignition and pulls away.)_

**Scene 20**

_(In front of the "party house"; teenagers are driving up and entering, carrying beer kegs, etc; in the background, XO by Fall Out Boy is playing. It flashes to inside the house with Roger and Dennis drinking.)_

Roger: _(finishing off another beer) _I'm so proud of you, man. The whole sneaking out thing. You're finally living your life, man.

Dennis: Yeah. It feels agreat, too. _(he tosses another empty beer into a pile)_

Roger: How many is that for you, man?

Dennis: Uh... _(he starts counting with his fingers in the air) _...Four---Um, no. Seven. Yeah, that's right. Nine.

Roger: Dude. _What?_

Dennis: Whatever, man. Don't look at me like that. I'm just "living my life." Besides you've had so many you almost blew my cover before.

Roger: Huh? _(thinks he remembers now) _Oh, yeah. Gotcha.

Dennis: Yeah. Be more careful next time, bro.

Roger: Wait. What are we talking about again?

_Cut To: Another area of the house._

_(Rachel is there dressed up, waundering around looking like she's looking for someone.She gets out her cell and dials.)_

_"You've reached John's voicemail," _Rachel hears from her cell. _"I can't take your call right now, so leave me that message and I'll call you when I can. Later." _

_(Rachel hangs up, looking disappointed. She goes into another room, where she sees Dennis and Roger acting goofy.)_

Rachel: I wasn't aware there were drugs at this party.

Roger: Really? High school party and no drugs? Um. _Riiight! _

Rachel: You guys see John?

Roger: Uh, no. Sorry. Guess he hasn't showed up yet. Did you guys make-up yet, or...?

Rachel: No, we haven't. I mean---It's us, and space or no space, it's still us. Right? I think we can survive anything. I just hate being all on bad terms and stuff.

Roger: Sure.

Dennis: Hey, Rachel. Dance with me!

Rachel: Um, Dennis. I don't think---

_(Before she can finish her sentence, he pulls her out to the dancing area.)_

Rachel: ...Say no to that proposal? Okay. I guess we're gonna dance.

Dennis: Got that right!

_Cut To: Outside the house. _

_(John is pulling up in his car, as everyone makes a clear path so his car can pull in. He gets out of the car looking a little mellowed out. He high-fives a bunch of people standing around and then starts walking up the steps leading to the front door. As he's walking up the steps, he's looking quite tipsy.)_

_"Woa man," _one of his friends says seeing him get out. _"Where've you been? You don't look so good."_

John: Out of my way, man. Time to party. No. Wait. Time to find Rachel. I miss her.

_"I would, too. She's hot."_

_Cut To: Back inside the house, where Rachel and Dennis are dancing, and Roger is standing by drinking, talking to a girl._

Rachel: Okay. I'm getting tired.

Dennis: Oh, but I'm not done with you yet.

Rachel: Sign me up for a rain check, k?

Roger: _(to the girl he was with before) _So, you go to Sunnyvale High?

_"Yeah," _she replies.

Roger: Really? Wow. _(looks her up and down) _Seems like I would have remembered you.

_"Jerk!," _she says hitting him. _"We just made out upstairs!"_

Roger: I'm joking, baby. I could never forget _that _session.

_Cut To: Outside; John's walking up the steps, loosing his balance. John starts shaking and falls down, landing on some grass---pretty hard. Lying there, shaking all over. _

_(At that moment someone runs into the house into the front door, in a panic.)_

_"Somebody call for help!," _they yell. _"Call 9-1-1 now, OKAY? Somebody's hurt outside!"_

Roger: Oh, my god.

_(Roger runs out, Rachel follows behind him. Roger peaks out the front door by opening it first.)_

Roger: Oh, my god! Rachel, it's John!

Rachel: _(running outside to see) _John! Oh, my god! Roger! Call 9-1-1! NOW!

_(Roger gets out his cell and dials.)_

_(Rachel runs over to John lying there.)_

Rachel: John! Oh my god. John! Please! Can you hear me, baby?

_(John lies there, now not shaking anymore, but with his eyes closed.)_

_(Roger comes running down the steps.)_

Roger: Help's on the way! How is he?

Rachel: I don't know! I don't know what happened! _(to some random guy standing by.) _Did you see? What the hell happened to him?

_"Uh, I don't know...," _the guy says while smoking some weed.

_(Dennis comes running out.)_

Dennis: What's going on---_(gets a look at John) _What the hell? Oh my god!

_**"Episode Closes"** _


End file.
